


【VJIN】Can't Stop Falling

by xxxcaro



Category: Kim Taehyung | V/Kim Seokjin | Jin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxcaro/pseuds/xxxcaro





	【VJIN】Can't Stop Falling

擦肩而过时金泰亨闻到金硕珍身上淡淡的香水味。

是来自手腕内侧、耳后还有锁骨的余香，全都是暧昧的部位。

金泰亨想起今日清晨男人的背影，窗帘拉了一半，晨光熹微。

他躺在床上，抬眼看站在床边背对自己着衣的金硕珍，男人还未套上裤装，大腿部分染有被掐出还未完全消退的红痕。

“这里”金泰亨指了指锁骨，看对方脱下大领口的t恤重新套上衬衫。

“下次别在这么明显的地方留痕迹”金硕珍语气平和，话里也没听出任何不满的意味。

“好”他应了一句，想的却是下次要在哪儿留下吻痕。

倒不是他性格恶劣，不过一点无伤大雅的喜好罢了，他自然在乎两人的前程，出席活动前总会提醒对方遮住需要遮掩的部分。

 

今日舞台两人有各自的表演，于后台遇见时他们也只简单打了个招呼就分开。

要说金泰亨和金硕珍的关系。

通常被外界定义为:同一组合，看起来契合度极高但似乎没那么亲密，亲密起来反倒不够真挚了。

然而这只是表象，他们早已突破准线。

“刚才后台装不熟呢？”休息室等待时，趁着屋内无人金泰亨把视线从手机移到金硕珍脸上。

“有些关系被人看出来有点麻烦，你知道我不喜欢处理琐碎的事。”

“什么关系？”

“那要看你怎么定义我们之间的关系了”金硕珍抬眼扫过来，语气平平。

“也对，队友关系嘛”男人转过椅子哼笑出声，埋头发了条推特。

一张在后台和其他公司后辈的合照。

 

工作结束已经8点。下班后金硕珍直接回到宿舍，吃完晚饭窝在沙发上刷手机。

指尖在屏幕上胡乱划动，在页面滑到金泰亨推特时停住。

屏幕上是一张两人合照，金泰亨的笑容灿烂的刺目，金硕珍就这么一直看着，直至锁屏时间到屏幕变黑。

夜晚屋内很安静，挂钟指针走动的声响显得清晰而突兀，他屈指点在屏幕上敲两下，在啪嗒的叩击声里抬头望向前方墙面神游天外，饮水机发出加热完毕的滴滴声他才滑动解锁，最后看了眼这张合照后翻页。

 

从小一起长大的友人对金硕珍可谓知根知底，前些日子他们才在老地方聚了一次。

“炮友呗，走肾不走心”对方碰了下他的酒杯“恭喜你收获一个长期稳定的性伴侣。”

金硕珍举着酒杯没动，另一只手正划过手机屏幕视线不曾挪开。

“麻烦尊重一下人”友人一掌压下他握着手机的手“你等彩票开奖呢这么目不转睛？”

“没，在看这个”金硕珍应了一声，翻转屏幕直接凑到对方眼前。

男人看了眼，端杯的手绕了一圈把酒喂进自己嘴里，神色冷淡“金硕珍，你完了。”

他有些疑惑地瞧一眼手机页面，不过是自己和金泰亨的聊天记录，一些琐碎的小事罢了。

“怎么了？”

“炮友是不需要交流感情的”友人很是不屑地轻嗤一声。

“我也没说是炮友。”

友人“哦”了一声，一副'随便了这傻逼事我可不想管'的表情。

金硕珍叹口气。

他是真没想如此诠释自己和金泰亨的关系，认真说来，他难以对这份关系下一个准确的定义。

这是一种奇怪的关系，靠着不多不少三分爱欲维系，剩余部分是无法给予具体说明的灰色地带。

金泰亨不是非他不可，而他也勿需与男人一一对应。

混在一块，可以。

不在一起，也行。

似乎是这样位于中线看似摇摆不定，某种意义上又分外稳定的关系。

 

在同一家公司的好处就是他们的特殊关系更易打理，作为同性许多在异性间容易显得逾距的行为看起来也顺理成章。

作为公司收入大头，他们共同的宿舍被安排在符合身份的昂贵小区里，保证了绝对隐私，很多事情做起来不被察觉也轻而易举。

金泰亨回到宿舍时已经晚上十点，给他招呼一声就往浴室钻。

金硕珍刚好给自己热了杯牛奶金泰亨就在浴室喊他，让他帮忙拿根毛巾。

他懒得放手，干脆端着牛奶进浴室，把毛巾递过去时男人关掉水龙头，大大方方跨出浴缸，金硕珍一下就看见对方尺寸可观的性器。

他把毛巾朝那处甩过去，有点无语“稍微注意一下形象吧。”

金泰亨捞起毛巾擦拭身体，听完他的话笑了笑“你又不是没见过。”

即使浴室雾气缭绕金硕珍的白眼也清晰可见，他抬手给自己喂下牛奶，倒得狠了，乳白的液体顺着唇角蜿蜒而下，最后只留一缕细小的曲线越过锁骨没入家居服领口。

金泰亨突然有点渴。

他盯着金硕珍上下滚动的喉结，套上浴袍后就伸手去拿对方的牛奶，金硕珍反应不及，递杯子的手一滑，牛奶晕开在砖面，玻璃碎了一地。

“抱歉。”

金泰亨伸出的手被拦下，金硕珍捡两块后对他说“我来吧，别把手割伤了。”

快收拾干净时金硕珍手指被划破，不太深，但也流出血，他起身用清水冲过后把指腹喂到唇边，抬眼迎向金泰亨略带揣摩意味的视线。

他神情淡漠，动作却刻意。

伸出舌尖，小猫儿舔食般一点一点把冒出的小血珠舔舐干净。

浴室暖灯下，金泰亨盯着人看的表情晦涩不明。

 

“你今天心情不太好”金泰亨说这话时甚至没用疑问词，他只是扫一眼金硕珍，低头喝净杯中的水。

金硕珍挑挑眉。

“我的意思是”金泰亨放下玻璃杯，侧转身正对着他，倚住桌沿似笑非笑地开口“你平时可不会主动招惹我。”

推特合照上男人笑着的模样突然在金硕珍脑海浮现，照片上那个笑容可不比此刻这般敷衍难以捉摸。

他扯起嘴角“谁都有突然来了兴致的时候。”

听他说完话的金泰亨慢慢放平嘴角那抹戏谑的弧度，伸手掠过他耳侧扶正墙上的挂画“别太认真。”

周身安静了几秒，直到金泰亨不那么柔软的指腹擦过他的唇角。

这个动作来得突然，带着一丝不至于惹人不满的轻佻，金泰亨总是能把握好暧昧的尺度，显得既留有情愫又并非全心全意。

对于金硕珍来说，这没什么影响，毕竟他们半斤八两，谁都不比谁更柔情几分。

金泰亨捋一把刚吹干的头发“有点困，想睡了。”

“所以？”

“我的床单洗了，今天可以睡你的床吗？”说这话时男人双手合十，卖弄着英俊容貌挤出恳求的可爱表情。

没带几分真诚，好像只是这么说说罢了，倘若被拒绝就笑一笑直接睡沙发。

“行。”

金硕珍先一步走向卧室。

 

他多少预料到此刻的情况，在金泰亨提出一起睡时。

十分钟前一切正常，他们并排躺在一张床上，安安分分等待入眠。

起初是他无意间蹭到男人腿侧，微凉的肤感很舒适，他循着本能凑过去，接着金泰亨侧身搂住他的腰，一切就发生了。

他们并不是毫无克制随时放纵的人，但似乎情欲在他们之间极容易产生。

“做吗？”

“都行。”

“那做吧。”

挺随便的线性思维，可以冷处理，但没必要。

疏解欲望也并不可耻，可若是细数下来，如此稳定发生关系的也只有对方一人。

他们好像都不是对方最在意的，仿佛这个位置换成谁都行，但时至今日双方都不曾更换过人选。

金硕珍甩甩头，懒得分析个中缘由。

“不舒服？”金泰亨扶着他的腰问。

“没，想点事”他撑着男人腹部，吃力地一厘厘纳入，直到臀瓣触上男人大腿根部。

几乎是刚触上的瞬间男人就开始抽送，迎合着腰部挺动的幅度捏住他的臀肉抬放，动作分外熟稔。

他们早已不是第一次在情事里用这样的姿势，可无论多少次金硕珍都不习惯这种看似位于上位的侵入。

进得太深又无处躲藏，身体被完全打开，无论是随着喘息起伏的胸膛还是下身连接处都能让金泰亨都一览无余。

他有些后悔扩张时用了太多润滑剂，抽送间容纳不下的多余液体被挤出，滴滴答答涂满他的臀尖和男人的性器周围，湿滑的让他坐不住，在男人不间断的颠动下发出液体相触的黏腻声响。

擦过敏感部位的瞬间他被抽走腰部力气，软倒在金泰亨怀里。

男人的手指倒是清爽，指尖的润滑剂约摸已经在他身上蹭了个干净，莹亮的液体留在他的腰部、腿根或乳尖。

都是金泰亨方才前戏里一一安抚慰藉过的部位，此刻又循着这个路线把两人连接处的液体抹上去。

“别弄……”金硕珍皱眉躲闪一下，剩余的话被金泰亨顶弄的动作撞散在喉头。

秋季的风带着凉意，透过未合拢的窗户缝隙挤进屋内拍上金硕珍光裸的背脊。

他被冷得瑟缩一下，下一秒视野天旋地转，整个人被完全拥入对方温暖的躯体。

金泰亨捏住被角一抬手，将他们拢进柔软被褥，视线被遮盖的瞬间，男人吻上他的唇。

 

“洗个澡？”金泰亨把灌满精液的安全套打个结扔进垃圾桶。

金硕珍摇摇头，他又累又困没力气再挪去浴室，此刻只想闭眼就睡。

“累的话我给你洗？”

“没射在里面”金硕珍嘟嚷着找了一个舒服的姿势，他实在太累了。

恍惚间感到有什么东西正触碰自己的身体，他费力睁眼，借着窗外一点微弱的光看见金泰亨把他搂在怀里，用纸巾细致地擦拭整理。

绵软的纸揉过穴口时金硕珍绷紧脚趾，不知为何冒出点事后的忸怩“行了别弄了。”

金泰亨被他难得的反应逗笑，语气一并轻柔起来“擦干净才睡得好。”

简直像在哄小孩子。

被一个小三岁的弟弟如此对待并未让金硕珍感到愉快，他干脆闭眼，翻身不去看对方此刻唇角带笑的模样。

身旁床垫凹陷些许，温热吐息晕开在耳边，金硕珍只感到有什么温软的东西碰了碰自己耳尖，接着是男人带笑的话语旋进耳中。

“晚安。”

———————————————

看看时间，4点了，我为何又在深夜搞皇


End file.
